Revelation
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell has been with MarbleHornets since the very beginning. Now it has been three years later and with Alex still missing, Tim still acting weird and a tall, faceless creature stalking her, Shell has no choice but to once again join MarbleHornets and figure out what the hell is going on. TimxShellxAlex (main pairing) and SLIGHT OperatorxShell.
1. FOUND YOU

**Revelation**

**Summary: **Shell has been with MarbleHornets since the very beginning. Now it has been three years later and with Alex still missing, Tim still acting weird and a tall, faceless creature stalking her, Shell has no choice but to once again join MarbleHornets and figure out what the hell is going on. TimxShellxAlex (main pairing) and SLIGHT OperatorxShell.

This story is starting from Entry #71.

_**Chapter 1: FOUND YOU**_

It seems like it's been forever since I saw the cast of MarbleHornets. Tim, Alex, Jay, Brian and Seth…even Amy. It's been nearly three years since I saw all of them….

I was still somewhat creeped out by Alex though. He was so friendly and funny when we began filming his project and then as time went by; he began getting more paranoid and shit. I watched all of the Entries on Youtube up until the 71st one.

I remember from one of the earlier entries last year, when Jay and Tim were talking about recent events and then I heard Jay brought up me.

"_What about Shell? I mean…I never really got to meet her. I knew she was pretty close with you and Alex." _Jay had asked Tim.

Tim had been smoking a cigarette when he replied. _"She's safe. As long as she doesn't come here to find out what's going on, she'll be safe." _

"_You think she would've at least tried to contact you guys. Why did she even leave anyway?" _

Tim seemed to give Jay a glare. _"Look, something happened to make her leave and I do know what happened." _

"_Then why don't you tell me?" _

Tim had been silent for a moment before he spoke. _"Something happened between her and Alex. He did something and freaked her out, called him crazy. I guess he didn't like that because he attacked her, left a good cut on her arm. Luckily she managed to escape and called me, sobbing. That's all you need to know." _

"_But-." _

"_I'm done talking about it Jay. It just makes me loathe Alex more." _

I remembered that event vividly and touched my right forearm gently. There was still a scar there after all these years…..

In that same Entry, Jay tried to get Tim to tell him where I was and he responded with 'I don't know'.

After that incident with Alex, I left and didn't tell anyone where I was going. Right now I'm actually back in my home state, but I wanted to leave my family out of this, so I decided to live in a small town in Indiana. I lived in a small, but decent apartment by myself, already having enough money from selling my novels after years.

I sighed and was getting ready to head to bed when the phone rang. My eyes narrowed and realized it was my cell phone going off. "Who would be calling me…?" I mused to myself quietly.

I answered the call without a second thought, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello…?" I answered.

"_Long time no see Shell." _

My heart literally stopped when I heard that eerie, familiar voice. "N-no…..how'd…how'd you get my number?!"

The voice on the other end chuckled. _"I have my ways. Now, not only do I have your number, but I know where you live." _

"L…liar!" I shouted out of denial.

"_You live in Culver, Indiana. I'll trace this phone call and I'll find the exact location to where you are." _ Alex spoke on the other end.

I was in shock. How did he know where I live?! "Y-you're lying Alex….you're fucking lying!"

"_Am I?" _ Alex chuckled. _"I FOUND YOU Shell. And there's nothing you can do about it." _

"I'll leave! I'll leave so you can't fucking find me!"

"_I'll find you. HE will find you." _

I stiffened up. He…..

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Alex…" I said, trying to hide the shakiness from my voice, but failed greatly.

"_Don't play dumb Shell. You know exactly who I'm talking about. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, you can't escape. You can't escape Shell and you know it." _

"**FUCK YOU!" **I screamed into the phone and ended the call, putting my phone down.

My breathing was quick and ragged, my heart pounding painfully against my chest. I couldn't believe it….Alex found me…after all these years.

I had to leave!

I packed up everything I needed and threw it into my car. I had everything except my shoulder bag that held a lot of my stuff and ran back to my apartment. I ran inside and grabbed my shoulder bag when I suddenly felt a dark aura in the room and the chuckle come from a guy I knew.

I whimpered and turned around, gasping when I saw Alex standing there with a smirk on his face and the faceless man standing right behind him, just as menacing and dark as ever.

"Found you Shell." Alex purred.

I snatched my bag in a matter of seconds and scrambled for the door, but a hand grabbed my shoulder and gripped tightly to the point of pain, yanking me back away from the door and it was slammed shut all the way by itself.

"Let me go! Let go of me Alex!" I screamed, struggling and thrashing violently. I struggled with all of my strength and Alex managed to get a hand over my mouth, silencing my screams and wrapped his other arm around my sides, pinning my arms to my sides.

I was trapped.

_S-shit….fuck, this can't be happening! _I thought in a panic, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Oh please don't cry Shell." Alex spoke in my ear, his hot breath blowing into it and making me cringe. "We don't want to hurt you."

I struggled again and Alex responded by holding me tighter against him, nearly making me dangle off the ground. He was quite a bit taller than me. I kicked my legs a lot and was shocked to find something slithering up my legs like snakes. I whimpered, muffled by Alex's hand and managed to look down, seeing several black tendrils wrap around my legs to hold them and keeping me from kicking.

"Join us Shell and I promise you we will keep you safe." Alex cooed in my ear, biting on it hard.

I grimaced and then my eyes widened when the faceless man bent over, bending his back in order to stare me in the eyes. There was no eyes, no mouth, not ears, but I could make out a slight definition of a nose at least. The stare was dark and it was creepy as fuck and I had to fight back!

I bit down on Alex's hand hard and heard him yell out, releasing my mouth as his hand bled a bit. "FUCKER!" I shrieked and slammed my forehead against the creature's in front of me.

Immediately my vision went black, but it came back as pain erupted in my forehead. I groaned when I felt blood trickle down my face and then began screaming and thrashing, finally smashing the back of my head into Alex's head and he let go of me. Through a dazed and dizzy state, I tried to grab my bag and Alex grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed and brought my leg back, kicking him right in the face.

Alex roared out in pain and immediately let go of me. I took this opportunity to snatch my bag and opened the door to my balcony, jumped onto the ledge and then jumped; landing three floors down and hit the ground hard on my side. I coughed and groaned, having the wind knocked out of me.

It was just a couple seconds later that I was able to get up and get into my car and drove off. I didn't even realize I was crying until I blinked.

I drove a while and then came to a stop on the side of the road and began sobbing. I didn't know how Alex found me….or what that THING was planning on doing, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

My head hurt, everything just hurt.

I looked at my cell phone and picked it up, dialing Tim's number. I still remembered it…

The line rung for a few moments before I heard it click. _"Hello?" _came Tim's voice.

"T-Tim, it's me…" I spoke, still shaken up and crying.

"_Shell?! A-are you okay?! Why do you sound like you're crying?" _

"N-no…..Tim…Alex found me…."

I heard Tim curse on the other end. _"Are you hurt?" _

"Yes…"

"_Where are you?" _

"Um….I don't know. I want to meet up with you, where are you?"

Tim gave me his location and we said a nearly tearful goodbye before we hung up. I decided to keep on driving until we met up.


	2. Long time No see

**Revelation**

_**Chapter 2: Long time, no see**_

**TIM'S POV**

I was fucking anxious to see Shell again. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other and I missed her a lot. I remember the night she called me, sobbing and barely able to talk about what Alex had done to her.

I clenched my fists and growled lowly to myself, causing Jay to glance over at me. "I guess you really hate Alex huh?"

"Of course I do! He's probably been stalking Shell all this time just to drive her insane." I growled yet again and sighed. Just thinking about Alex hurting Shell made me want to beat his fucking ass to death. I just wanted to see Shell and make sure she was alright. "I just hope she gets here soon..."

"Me too." Jay spoke quietly with a nod.

It was around four in the afternoon when a car pulled up into the parking lot of the park we were pacing around in. I immediately recognized the person in the driver's seat. "Shell!" I called out her name and hurried over to her, followed by Jay who had the camera in his hand.

When she got out of the car, my mouth opened in a small gasp. There was a gash on her forehead, the pale skin covered in dried blood. Had she not realized nearly her entire face was covered in blood?

"Did...did Alex do that...?" Jay spoke in a tight voice, motioning to Shell's forehead.

She was silent for a moment before she nodded and then groaned, putting a hand to her head as she slightly swayed. "Shit!" I swore and immediately caught her before she hit the ground. Her head lulled onto my shoulder and she groaned.

"My head hurts..."

"Tim, should we get her back to the hotel?" Jay suggested and I glanced at him, before glancing back down to Shell.

"Yeah." I replied and after some convincing, Shell agreed to not drive her car. She got everything out of her car with our help and set it in my vehicle, before we drove off to the hotel Jay was staying at for the time being.

I helped lug her inside while Jay carried in her things and set them next to the bed and I gently set her down on the bed as she groaned again.

I got a wet cloth from the bathroom and sat next to her on the bed, gently scrubbing away the dried blood from her face. She had her eyes closed, her skin was a bit paler than normal. I wasn't surprised. Once the blood was scrubbed away from her face, I saw the gash on her forehead, which was more like a giant red mark. But there was a cut, as if she was either cut by someone or she cut herself on something.

"You okay Shell?" I asked her quietly, trying not to cause so much noise because of her massive headache.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, her voice sounding a bit groggy. "Just hurts..." Her voice trailed off and her body seemed to relax as she fell asleep.

"She must be exhausted." Jay commented, going around to the other bed and sitting on it as he still recorded.

I nodded and cleaned up the rest of the blood around her face and neck area. She was sleeping peacefully, a relaxed expression on her face. It's been so long since I last saw her...she's grown up a lot...

I sighed softly and placed the rag on the end table near the bed she was sleeping on and gently grabbed her legs, moving them so she was under the covers. While she slept, Jay and I went through a couple more of the burned tapes.

"Hey, I think I got another working." Jay spoke as one of the tapes began to work on the screen of his laptop.

I sat down next to him and both he and I watched the tape as it progressed.

Video: (the screen is black before a somewhat colored screen appears, seeming to be facing towards someone sitting in the driver's seat of a vehicle. The person grabs the camera with a pale hand and grabs the handle of their car door, getting out and once outside, shuts the door and then begins walking towards a house)

"Wait...isn't that Alex's house?" Jay asked as he glanced over at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, knowing what this video was.

Video: (the person holding the camera finally reaches the front door of the house and a curled up hand reaches forward to knock on the door. There's a shadow that passes the window next to the door and somebody opens it, a tall young man with glasses)

Voice: (the person holding the camera) Hey Alex, I got your voice mail. What's going on?

Alex: Come inside. (he opens the screen door for the person holding the camera)

Voice: (walks into the house, the camera slightly pointing down at the wooden floor as the sound of both doors closing is heard)

Alex: Thanks for coming over Shell. I would've done this over the phone, but I felt more comfortable doing this in person. (he walks over past her into the living room)

Shell: No problem. (speaks as she walks after him into the living room, sitting down on the couch across from him as he sat down in the recliner) So what did you want me to come over for?

Alex: I have some tapes that I want you take. I don't want them anymore.

Shell: Tapes? Tapes from what?

Alex: (he is quiet as he gets up from the recliner and the camera follows him as he walks into the kitchen, disappearing for about a ten seconds before he comes back out with a small bag of tapes and approaches her, handing out the bag to her) Here.

Shell: Thanks...I guess. (Her free hand takes the bag of tapes from him and she puts them in her shoulder bag/purse that's sitting on the floor next to her feet and she sighed softly) I should probably be heading back to my apartment. I gotta pick up my check early in the morning from work.

Video: (Shell grabs her bag from the floor and stands up, heading towards the front door when the camera gets a little distorted and there's a brief flash of a tall, pale man standing in the corner of the room)

Shell: Anyway, thanks for the tapes Alex. Although I do wonder-(her voice is cut off when she, plus the camera is roughly jerked back, causing her to yell out in complete surprise)

Video: (the camera falls to the ground and there is a bit of scuffling that is coming from out of the camera's view)

Shell: Alex, what the hell?! Let go of me! Fuck! (she gave a cry of surprise as her body came into the view of the camera, groaning loud as she landed on the floor hard on her back. She yelps when Alex comes flying down on her body, pinning her wrists down to the floor and hovers over her as she tries to fight him) Alex, get off! This isn't funny!

Video: (Alex seems to go stiff for a moment, before he quickly leans down and smashes his mouth against hers, causing her yells of surprise to be muffled. He pressed his slightly bigger body against hers, preventing her from escaping)

Shell: MMMPHH! Alex, GET OFF! (she moves her knee up into his groin hard and Alex groans, falling off of her. She quickly gets up and reaches for the camera, suddenly screaming as she is dragged backwards.) LET GO! (she kicks and there is a crunch sound, as if her foot connected with his face)

Video: (Alex is heard roaring in pain as Shell grabs the camera, breathing heavily and the camera swings around a bit as she kneels down to grab her bag, nearly getting grabbed by Alex. The camera shakes as she runs towards the front door, only to be yanked back again and she suddenly screams again)

Alex: FUCKING BITCH!

Shell: FUCKING ASSHOLE! (the camera shakes violently as her knee is seen raising and kicking him once again in the groin. There is a flash of red on her right forearm as she pants and quickly, violently swings open the front door and hurries outside, panting hard)

Video: (Shell runs to her car and quickly opens the door, shutting it once she gets in and starts the vehicle, driving off as quickly as she can. She is seen driving for about ten minutes, still breathing heavily and her voice choked as she began to sob. Then the screen goes blank.)

I was clutching the mattress by the time the video was over. My shoulders trembled in fury.

"Jesus Christ..." Jay whispered. "I can't believe he would do that..."

I glanced over at Shell as she slept. She was now on her stomach, the covers tangled around her legs. I was worried about her. Worried about all three of us and what Alex was going to do next. I was just hoping we could stop him before he did anything to harm...or even kill one of us.


End file.
